Nasal sprays are usually administered by means of a bottle made of plastic or glass or another equivalent receptacle containing a solution to be sprayed into the nostril. The bottle is provided with a part for dispensing the preparation to the location to be treated, normally a nasal tube or olive which is to be inserted into the nostril. The solution then is squirted into the nostril by any suitable means, for instance by means of a pump, by deformation of the bottle or by utilizing a suitable propellant. After use the olive is covered by a cap in order to protect the olive from damages, dirt and contamination.
After use, a small amount of the solution and possibly some mucus from the nostril usually remains on the olive. These remains may form a base for the growth of bacteria and other undesirable microorganisms, since the solution not necessarily must be an antiseptic solution and sometimes even contains ingredients that may serve as nutrients for the bacteria. These bacteria then will be introduced into the nostril next time the nasal spray device is used, by the same user or by another. This of course is undesirable. The bacteria may also contaminate the contents of the bottle since there may be a direct connection between the olive and the interior of the bottle, at least during some stage of the use.
To avoid these problems normally a preservative intended to prevent the growth of bacteria is added to the solution. This however has other disadvantages, among others the inhibitory effects on cilia movement, granolyte chemotaxis or that the user may have a low tolerance against the preservatives normally used or against antiseptic agents or additives in general.
Therefore it is desirable to provide nasal sprays which are free from preservatives and similar additives.
There are similar problems relating to the dispensing of eye drops, since it is essential that eye drops are sterile when administered to the eye.